


Demons

by PyxisCetus



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Beca, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Human!Chloe, Out of Character, Steca brotp, True Mates, Were!Beca, were!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyxisCetus/pseuds/PyxisCetus
Summary: Beca Mitchell, 19, Werewolf, asocial. She never expected to find her mate while forced to attend a year of college at the behest of the Were Council and her Alpha father. Beca just wanted to run, to live where she wouldn’t be considered a threat or a problem. She just wanted to be left alone; Chloe Beale just wouldn’t accept that though.





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a masochist, apparently... I have all these Bechloe things to write and I chose this one.... FML y'all...
> 
> So, Demons is my baby and I'm so super ridiculously excited to share it. I have a thing for Were AUs and then Imagine Dragons 'Demons' played on my iPod, I got hooked on a set of lyrics, and it was a wrap.
> 
> It is a complete overhaul of the Pitch Perfect world. I've basically just borrowed some characters everyone loves and put them in my own world... So expect some changes...

_I want to hide the truth_  
_I want to shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There’s nowhere we can hide_

 

_‘Stupid rules… This is pointless. I shouldn’t be here…’_

The slam of the taxi door brought Beca out of her dejected mental grumbling.

Beca glared, steel-blue eyes flashing, as the driver tried to touch the bag holding her laptop. With a muted growl she jerked the bag out of his reach. “I’ve got that, thanks.”

The discomfort rolling off the man was palpable. It was clear the man wasn’t quite sure why the small slip of girl in front of him screamed danger to his senses.

Beca smirked as the driver shifted, uncomfortable in her presence now, as a pleased rumble echoed in her mind.

“HI!” a girl, not much older than Beca, greeted her with a with

Beca bit back a yelp as she jumped away from the voice and body that had just invaded her personal space.

“Welcome to Barden University! Here’s your campus map and BU rape whistle. Don’t blow it unless it’s actually happening. What dorm have you been assigned to?”

Beca blinked at the overly peppy upperclassman trying to hand her a whistle.

“Oh, uh, Baker Hall and okay… yeah, got it.” Beca took the whistle with a bemused smirk.

“Oh! Baker Hall! Good for you!” The blonde seemed to be energized by the dorm revelation as she gave Beca a conspiratorial wink.

“It’s the only co-ed dorm on campus and is the closest dorm to the wildlife preserve that borders the south side of BU’s property. You’re super lucky! Most freshman would die for a chance to live in Baker Hall.”

She waved over someone standing behind Beca. “Joe here behind you, will help you get your stuff to Baker. Have FUN!” With that the girl seemed to skip away to help the next unsuspecting student in need.

Beca shook her head and headed off in the direction she had been pointed to. She hadn’t really needed directions; sticking the entire population of Weres in one building made for a rather potent beacon, even for her dampened senses.

*****

Beca pushed open the door to her new dorm that would be her home for however long it took her to get expelled.

Beca rolled her eyes as a familiar scent assaulted her nose. _‘Ugh… Kimmy Jin. Of course, I would be roomed with her…’_

Placing her stuff on the available bed, Beca turned to her unwanted roommate.

“Look, Kimmy, can we agree to just ignore each other? I don’t want to be here an-”

A voice cut through the door, cutting Beca off. “Open up, Hunter inspection!”

With an eyeroll and a half-voiced snarl Beca stalked to the door and flung it open, making Kimmy Jin flinch. “What do you _want_ , Dad?”

A jovial middle-aged man stood with his fist raised, about to knock again.

The hand dropped as he stepped over the threshold, uninvited. “Beca! Why didn’t you let me know you were here? I would have helped you move in.”

Beca rolled her eyes again, ignoring the man as she moved back towards her bed and started to unpack, back turned towards he father.

A guttural snarl froze her movements. Beca glanced at her roommate, noting that she too had stopped moving. The hairs on the back of Beca’s neck stood up as the wolf inside her snarled a faint challenge in the back of her mind.

“I think you should leave, Kimmy.” The command echoed in the room.

The scrape of a chair moving over carpet, panicked footsteps, and the door slamming closed signaled Kimmy Jin’s exit.

Beca hadn’t moved; there wasn’t a point. Every Were on campus knew who the Alpha was: Dr. Warren Mitchell. It was included with all pertinent information on Barden University if you were a Were.

“Beca…” The snarl was still present but now he sounded tired. “I,” he hesitated, “I can’t have you challenging my authority.”

Her lips curled back, exposing teeth. She clamped down on the growl and retort trying to escape. There wasn’t a point; the wolf might hate it but she knew her father was right, she couldn’t challenge him. Beca didn’t _want_ or _need_ the responsibilities that claiming Alpha brought on. She was only here for, at most, a year and then she was gone.

Beca turned to face her father. “Don’t worry, _Dad_. I won’t. You won’t even know I’m here. Now, I’m going to the activities fair.

The older Alpha sighed, knowing he’d get nothing more from his daughter. “Be careful, Beca.”

With a final roll of her eyes at his fake concern, Beca walked out of the dorm.

As the door clicked shut behind her all the activity in the hallway seemed to resume.

_‘Shit… So much for anonymity.’_

Beca stalked down the hallway avoiding eye contact with the rest of the students and family members still in the hall.

_________________________________________________________________________

Chloe Beale sighed as Aubrey droned on about Bellas recruiting. She was in desperate need of her morning caffeine fix that had been skipped to make it to the activities fair early and setup in a prime location.

They had met several promising candidates even though Aubrey had complained that they didn’t fit into the ‘traditional’ Bella mold.

Chloe rolled her eyes, how could anyone ever think that looks should come before skill? It was a baffling concept to Chloe.

She turned to Aubrey to ask a question but before she could Aubrey winced, rubbing a hand over her heart.

Chloe frowned, brows furrowed, knowing that Aubrey was rubbing at her Hunter Mark. Before Chloe could ask what was wrong a pain-laden gasp escaped her as a hand unknowingly clutched at the burning Hunter Mark on her own chest.

Chloe dropped to a knee, Bellas fliers scattered to the wind, unable to stay standing, as Aubrey rushed to her side.

“Chlo?! Chloe! What happened? Are you okay?” Aubrey questioned, frantic, not sure how to help.

Chloe inhaled, exhaled and as the burn lessened to a manageable annoyance she stood up. “I’m fine, Bree. I was just caught off guard.”

Aubrey’s eyes narrowed. Chloe ignored the stare drilling into her. She knew what Aubrey was thinking, after all Chloe was the Student Liaison (nicknamed Lieutenant) to the Faculty Hunters for the Barden University Student Hunter Coalition, meaning she organized the monthly meetings before the full moon and the Packs’ designated area in the Preserve for the full moon, she created the patrol rotations for the students, and she was called for any Were student misunderstanding. It was her job to never be caught off guard.

“You felt it too, right?” Chloe asked, wiping the knees of her jeans off. Aubrey nodded at the redhead, it hadn’t been as intense, but she’d felt it.

“Yeah… An Alpha?”

Chloe nodded in response. “A powerful one. Dr. Mitchell has never caused such a reaction for me, and he’s the strongest Alpha I’ve met. I’ll need to talk to the Council; they were informed an Alpha was in the Freshman Class, but I don’t know if they were aware of this. A struggle for Pack leadership is the last thing we need to deal with this year.

Chloe rubbed at her still burning Mark.

“You dropped these!”

Aubrey and Chloe turned towards the exuberant voice.

A tall brunette with long, curled hair, a white sleeveless top full to bursting with cleavage, black skinny jeans, and four-inch heels stood there holding out the stack of fliers with a toothy grin.

Chloe smiled back as her Mark tingled again, though far less painful. The girl in front of her was a Were. “Thank you!”

“You did your good deed for the year, Stace, can we _go_ now?” An annoyed voice griped from behind the tall girl, who turned to glare back at it.

“Shush, Beca. This looks like fun!” Turning back to towards the two Bellas, the brunette stuck out her hand. “I’m Stacie and the grumpy gremlin glaring from behind me is my bestie Beca.”

Chloe’s grin widened as Aubrey’s eyebrow arched at the alliteration.

“You’re interested in joining our Ranger competition group?” Chloe asked, shaking Stacie’s hand and trying to ignore the intense burn of her Mark as the tiny girl Stacie had been talking to stepped out from behind her.

“I’m Chloe and this is Aubrey. We’re the current captains of the Barden Bellas, the all-female Ranger competition team.”

She smiled at the shorter girl, taking in Beca’s appearance as Chloe stuck her hand out to shake.

Shoulder length brown hair framed her face. Beca hadn’t gotten close enough for Chloe to distinguish eye color but she could see the hesitance in her posture as she eyed Chloe’s hand. Her shoulders were hunched, as if to make herself even smaller than she was and bunched the loose black t-shirt she was wearing at her waist. Gray skinny jeans and a pair of worn motorcycle boots completed the ‘badass’ appearance Beca seemed to be aiming for.

Beca glanced at her hand again before stuffing her hands into her pockets and looked away.

Stacie’s nose wrinkled in annoyance as she shoved the shorter girl. “Really, Beca?”

Beca shrugged and Stacie rolled her eyes.

Chloe smiled at the two as her hand dropped, unconcerned with the rejection. “We’re looking for some new girls to round out our team this year. Last year we made it to the National Championship and we’re trying to make it again this year.”

Stacie pushed Beca again, this time with a glare and lips raised into a small snarl, making Chloe wonder as to what almost silent exchange they had missed.

“Yeah, no, not much of a team player, sorry.” Beca stated looking off into the distance before a mischievous smirk made an appearance that made Chloe’s heart stutter momentarily.

“But Stacie is all about Potion-making and team sports… so…” Beca snatched a flier from the top of the stack Stacie had returned before turning inhumanly fast and shoved it into Stacie’s cleavage before sprinting off with a laugh.

“BECA!” Stacie shouted after her before turning back to Chloe and Aubrey. “I’ll be at the try-outs!”

Stacie took off after her friend with a growl echoing after her.

Chloe laughed at the pair, impressed with Stacie’s ability to run in heels, as the two weaved through the activities fair.

“Do you think it’s a good idea for a Were to be included? Ranger competitions are usually made up of Hunters, Magicals, and Normals. She might not take it well being surrounded by Hunters during competitions.” Aubrey stated from behind Chloe.

Chloe gave her friend a small smile, understanding her concern. “I doubt Stacie cared at that much, but, I think Beca knew that we were Hunters. I think that’s why she didn’t shake my hand.”

Aubrey turned, surprised. “What? How? There’s nothing to distinguish us from any other Magicals or Normals at Barden…”

Chloe turned back to the direction the two had run off. “I think… I think she’s the Alpha we felt.”

Chloe returned her attention to the fliers, reshuffling the stack, and resumed handing them out to possible recruits.

“Chloe?” Aubrey questioned.

She paused, trying to find the right words to express what she was thinking. “It’s the way she carries herself, Bree. Not even Dr. Mitchell gives off the same aura Beca does. If her aura can cause such an effect on us then it’s possible she can tell instinctively who might be an enemy.”

Aubrey hummed in response. “Are you going to speak to the Council?”

Chloe sighed, “I have to. This could be a problem if the Mark needs to be re-magicked; especially with my reaction being worse than yours…”

Aubrey nodded, though Chloe couldn’t see it, and dropped the conversation.

___________________________________________________________________

Beca darted away from Stacie, laughing, knowing the Beta would be annoyed.

Derailing Stacie’s train of questions and having her focus on something else is what Beca had planned when she’d shoved the paper down Stacie’s shirt.

In truth Beca would have done anything to leave the area as soon as she realized just _who_ Stacie was speaking to.

A displeased rumble echoing inside her head made Beca grimace. _‘Shut up…’_

The scent had captured Beca’s, and the wolf’s, attention halfway through the activities fair. It was strong, strong enough for Beca to pick up on it despite the block on her more wolfish senses.

The scent had distracted Beca enough that her longtime friend and former packmate Stacie Conrad had been able to scare her before talking Beca into joining up to look around together.

Stacie had seen the girl drop to a knee; Beca had seen the girl rubbing her chest. Very little could make someone just collapse like that, especially with Beca around.

Beca wasn’t oblivious to the unnaturally wide distance between her and the closest person (not including Stacie), not with what appeared to be every Freshman at Barden seeming to be present at the activities fair.

Beca gave a mental shrug, she couldn’t really turn off the aura she radiated, she could dampen the radius, but that was it.

Beca was positive the force of her aura, the aura all Weres gave off to signify their Pack status when not shifted, had caused the redheaded girl to falter (at least in some aspect, she wasn’t ready to focus on the other one just yet).

Which meant that the redhead was a Hunter. Beca knew that whatever magic Hunters used to brand their Mark that it enabled them to distinguish Weres from other Magicals and Normals. It was the most guarded Hunter secret there was. More than a few Weres had died trying to discover it.

_‘Can’t let the enemy know how you ferret them out…’_

Beca stopped running, far enough away from Chloe that her scent was now diluted by the rest of the people surrounding her, much to the wolf’s displeasure. Beca ignored the growling and waited for Stacie to catch up.

A low growl signaled her appearance several seconds later as Stacie’s heels clicked to a stop behind Beca.

“Care to tell me what _that_ was all about?” Stacie all but ordered, a snarl present in her tone.

Beca’s spine stiffened, an automatic response to the tone, as a dangerous growl escaped clinched jaws. Her hands curled into fists, nails digging into flesh.

Beca focused on the increase in Stacie’s pulse that now echoed in her ears.

She focused on the fear and worry clogging the air around them that now assaulted her as Stacie took a hesitant step closer.

She focused on trying to reign herself in.

“Beca?” The question was soft-spoken, non-threatening, _worried_. A tentative hand rested on her bicep, grounding her as Beca relaxed, muscles loosening bit by bit.

“I– _I’m sorry_ , Stacie…I–” Beca cut herself off as she rubbed a hand over her face, exhausted.

“I understand, Beca. I do, but I thought you went to…” Stacie hesitated, “you know…last year?”

Beca sighed heavily and faced her best friend. “There was only so much they could do… I’m not what they usually had to deal with…” She trailed off with a shrug, not wanting to discuss the last year, what had happened, with Stacie right now.

Stacie nodded, “Whenever you’re ready, Beca.”

Stacie, knowing Beca was done talking about her loss of control, grinned, a devilish smirk coming to rest on her face. “So…” She purred, stepping into Beca’s personal space.

Beca quirked an eyebrow. “So?”

“Was the fire in your loins too much to handle?”

Beca choked on air as her face did its best representation of a tomato.

“Stacie!” The annoyed, and slightly hysteric, reprimand was followed by the girl’s laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Beca huffed, hoping her face would stop glowing as she glared at Stacie who was almost bent in half from laughing so hard. “You done yet?”

Stacie wiped at non-existent tears as she straightened. “Sorry, Beca, but that was too good an opportunity to miss!”

Beca rolled her eyes, annoyed, at her friend’s idea of playfulness as Stacie bumped shoulders with her as they stood next to each other.

“But for real though, Beca. You were _enraptured,_ and I don’t think _aroused_ is even the right word, but _damn_ girl! I have _never_ smelt anything close to whatever that was coming off you before!” Stacie sounded amazed with a slight twinge of jealously mixed in. Beca just shook her head, embarrassed and not wanting to talk about it.

“Can you stop, _please_?” She pleaded.

Stacie relented with a chuckle. She grabbed Beca’s arm, locking elbows, and set off back towards Baker Hall, tugging Beca along with her.

Beca sighed with a smile tugging at her lips as Stacie took the obvious cue to drop her teasing and started informing Beca how her summer had gone and how excited she was to be trying out for the Barden Bellas because she’d seen the ‘puke-cident’ on youtube.

“Oh!” Beca’s exclamation caught Stacie off guard. “Sorry. The redhead is a Hunter. I just wanted to let you know…”

Stacie halted, dragging Beca to a stop with her. She turned to the taller girl, before shifting her gaze, unable to handle the emotion flickering in Stacie’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Beca.”

With a shrug Beca resumed walking, pulling Stacie with her, trying to ignore what she meant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... Beca is hiding things from Stacie, Chloe and Beca are aware of what the other is (can you say ~tension~?), and Chloe's Mark causes an extreme reaction to Beca...
> 
> I can't say when the next update will be, even if the next chapter is actually written already, since the 3rd chapter isn't. I want a buffer of at least a chapter, as a just in case for writers block or something not working with the chapter and I need to rework some scenes.
> 
> If you want to talk about my world, YES PLEASE!!!!!! Hit me up on tumblr: pyxiscetus.tumblr.com, I will never turn someone down who wants the specifics of certain details, especially when I can't always put that stuff in the story.


End file.
